Go Tires!!!
by GoTires22
Summary: This IS a digimon fanfic. The name is weird so to find out what it means just read the story. ALLOT of the digimon are made up by me or Gatomon. Any way there are chapters so it'll probably be very long but very funny too. You'll luv this story^.=
1. Go Tires Ch.1 Tires Are A Pain

Go Tires!!!

Summary: This is a humor story. It's about a couple of energetic Digimon that I made up. The point of the title is because the Digidestined(02) are in search of a Thing called... (I'm not Going To Tell You^.^). They end up running into lots of different digimon I made up and LOTS of Veemons I made up too. What's the tires part about. You'll see^.^

Chapter #1

Tires Are A Pain

It was yet another day of work for the DigiDestined. They were as usual sending digimon back to the Digiworld since they found their way to the real world. Davis and Ken ended up going to Alaska. They were searching around in a tire area for a digimon that had ran into there when it saw them. "Man for a tire place it sure is a maze" Davis said as they turned some tires. "Yeah, I know" Ken replied. 

"Aw Man!! A tire just fell on me" Davis said as he tried to get to his feet. "Hey, are those, purple mushrooms?" Davis said in curiosity.

"Wrong story Davis" Ken Replied.

"Oops, Sorry. Now how about helping me out of this tire" Davis said as Ken helped him up. Then suddenly Vegeta appears from behind a stack of tires. "Hey, big haired dude!" Davis yelled "Your in the wrong anime."

"I knew I shouldn't have taken directions from that squirrel!" Vegeta says as he stomps off the page. After looking at each other in that _one eyebrow raised_ look they kept searching for the digimon. "Hey Ken" Davis said "What digimon was it anyway?"

"I don't know, It ran too fast for me to see it" Ken replied. Then suddenly something runs into Davis and Veemon. "What Was That!" Davis Yelled. Then he looked down and saw something covered in tires! "Tires!?" He said in curiosity. Then the tires got up and let Davis and Veemon get to their feet again. "Yep, that's me" Said the tires.(Little Digi-info thing pops up)(The digimon gets out of the tires)"Actually I'm AguVeemon, I'm the version of Agumon and Veemon put together(Look:Veemon's head with droopy eyes. The body is pretty much Veemon except for the hands which are very big and only have 3 claws. His tail is Veemon-like but as short as Agumon's. He's blue and where he's originally white he's orange)(info thingy goes away). "Everyone calls me Tires" AguVeemon said. 

"Weird, You don't look like tires" Davis said in suspicion.

"I know but that's how digimon are" Tires replied. 

"Did you guys see the purple mushrooms?" Tires asked.

"Wrong story" They both said. Veemon and Wormmon started to snigger. "Hey, Tires, did you see another digimon around here?" Davis asked.

"Yep, right...over by the set of tires" Tires says.

"Um, exactly which set of tires" Davis says as he gazes at all the tires around them. "There's an easy way to find out" Veemon says "Vee Headbutt!" Veemon runs straight into some tires with his Vee Headbutt attack and nocks em down. "Well, lets get started" Wormmon said as he knocked down some tires. "Gahh, Veemon!! You hit me with a tire!!" Davis said with frustration. 

"Oops, sorry Davis" Veemon said as he tried to make a innocent look on his face. "You hit me again!" Davis said with more frustration. "Well, maybe you should move then" Veemon said as he pounded into some more tires "hey, purple mushrooms?!?"

"Wrong story Veemon" Wormmon said as he cleared a path through the tires. "Oops" Veemon said with a tiny bit of embarrassment. 

1 Hour Later

"OK, we've searched the whole area and nothing. Lets keep moving, maybe we'll find it on the way" Ken said.

"Sounds good, I was getting board of tires anyway" Davis said.

"Hey" Tires said in frustration.

"Not you tires. Those tires(points to messed up tires in fence)" Veemon said as they walked. "Oh" Tires said as he realized that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter #1 finished. Now on to the next chapter.

Chapters left:

ALLOT

I don't know how many

I'll add on to it allot 

It'll get bigger and bigger

So you'll just have to read it through


	2. Go Tires Ch.2 More Tires!!!

Go Tires!!!

Chapter #2

More Tires!!!

After leaving the tire place they set off for... TireVille!

"Now why in the world would they name a place after tires?" Davis said as they walked into TireVille. "Probably because this is the main place where tires are manufactured" Ken answered. Davis didn't say anything. They just kept walking. Then...

"Awww Man!" Davis said in frustration "Another tire fell on me!" Davis was trying to get the tire off when suddenly... Dancing tires appeared!!! "Oh not again" Davis moaned. 

"Um, Dancing Tires, your supposed to be in the story What's With The Dancing Skeleton remember" Ken said as Davis still tried to get the tire off. "I knew I shouldn't have taken directions from the Skeleton. He told this was the way to the mall. Oh when I get back he's only going to have a leg" The dancing tires yelled as they stomped out of site. "OK, I think they should put up road signs for the different stories and stuff" Davis said as they watched the tires stomp away. "But then you'd end up running into the street signs instead of getting hit by tires" Ken said as they began to walk again. Davis blushed a little bit.

They got to TireVille to find it disserted. "Well, I don't see anyone" Ken said as they gazed a the empty town. "Hmmm. I bet there's no one at the ice cream stand" Davis said and began to run. Ken caught a hold of his jacket which sent him flying back. "Ken why'd you do that?! All I wanted was some ice cream" Davis said as he got up. "Isn't it kina strange how no one's here?" Ken said in suspicion.

"Now that you mention it, yes" Davis said starting to get suspicious too. "We better not take chances, Wormmon you better digivolve" Ken said as he turned to Wormmon. 

"Right" Wormmon replied "Wormmon Digivolve To!!!" (All the digivolvey stuff happens) "Stingmon!!!" 

"Veemon you better digivolve too" Davis said as he turned to Veemon. "You bet ya" Veemon replied "Veemon Digivolve To!!!" (Digivolvey stuff happens) "Exveemon!!!" Davis and Ken got on there digimon but then... Ken fell off. "Owww!" Ken said as he tried to get up. "At least you landed on a tire" Davis said. 

"Didn't help much though" Ken replied. He got back on Stingmon and they set off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 more chapter done

on to the next

GoTires22

A.K.A

Little Dai Dai


End file.
